


In the Morning

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Fluff, Hugging, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: 52. “I think I’m in love with you and that scares me half to death.”





	In the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted from [this prompt list](Https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/post/183092383274/writing-prompts).
> 
> Unbeta’d

Stiles was drunk. Stiles was...yeah, Stiles was kind of drunk. The lock was moving in front of his hands, and Stiles growled when it wouldn’t stay still. He tried again, jamming his key forward and doing nothing but knocking his entire key chain out of his hand. He looked down at his keys, glinting in the porch light, and pouted. 

He bent down, reaching for the keys but missing and then missing again. Standing up, he stomped his foot into the ground, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. Anger welled up inside him, strong enough that he was about to cuss his keys out for being so  _ rude _ , when the front door swung open. 

Stiles lazily raised a hand to block out the bright lights from the front foyer, squinting as his dad’s face cleared up through the fog in his head. 

“Stiles?” Dad asked, his voice booming in the silence of night. Stiles nodded his head as he walked inside, though he tripped on the door’s ledge and fell forward into a wall. 

A very warm wall. 

Stiles nuzzled his face into the wall's warmth, humming happily when the wall wrapped him in a hug and held him up. Except. Oh. Not a wall. Stiles patted his dad’s sides and tangled his fingers into the worn t-shirt he was wearing—a little annoyed that he wasn’t walking around shirtless like he had been the last few weeks. 

He planted himself against his dad’s chest, breathing in the familiar thread of his Old Spice and burnt station coffee. Dad wrapped his arms around him, holding him against his chest and cradling the back of his head. Stiles shivered, those hands on him making his blood sing as Dad’s fingers rubbed small circles into the nose of his neck. 

“Kiddo?” Dad asked, his voice settling over Stiles’ body and warming him to the core. 

“I think I’m in love with you and that scares me half to death,” Stiles admitted, focusing on each word to make sure they came out how he wanted them to. Thoughts were hazy, reality slipping by. It was easy to tell Dad how he felt, wrapped up in his arms and safe from the entire world. 

Dad made a noise, something rough and unpleasant, and Stiles rubbed his back as he nuzzled against his neck. “ _ Kiddo _ ,” his voice was rougher, and the hold he had on Stiles tightened further. “Are you drunk?”

“Mhm. You don’t love me like I love you. So, vodka,” Stiles said quietly. He was too tired to cry, despite how much he wanted to at his own words. It was the truth, one he knew with his entire being. But he’d cried about it enough before, and he was really sleepy. 

“Tell me this in the morning,  _ please _ kiddo,” Dad’s voice was pleading, a tone that Stiles hadn’t heard in years, and he nodded even as he pressed a kiss to the skin of his dad’s neck. 

“Okay, Daddy,” he said quietly, letting out a yawn that cracked his jaw. He hugged Dad tighter, wiggling until he was comfortably pressed into his chest with his head resting against his shoulder, and figured this was good enough a place to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> [my dreamwidth](https://lavenderlotion.dreamwidth.org/) and my [my tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
